


A Single After Dark Arising

by LeslieFromtheSkies



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFromtheSkies/pseuds/LeslieFromtheSkies
Summary: smooch ;)





	A Single After Dark Arising

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was a fever dream LMAO i literally don't remember a n y t h i n g about these from this time. but all my dhmis fics are gonna remain untouched because reading them gives me the big cringe;;

A blue lamp was seated on a bedside table belonging to an evil mastermind. The lamp was sleeping, as he was very tired whilst teaching. He was also slightly drunk at the time, and that didn’t help him either. The lamp was basically alone in the room, as the endangered suspect had escaped into the real world, and the pesky computer named Colin was charging. The house was given to the old teachers, since it wouldn’t be used again for further teaching.  
The lamp was having a sort of good dream; killing the yellow boy many times over. The dream itself wouldn’t make sense to anyone, but the lamp enjoyed any good dreams he got. Yellow was killed one way, and then revived, only to be repeated. It almost felt… real.  
Speaking of real life, there was a rhythmic and constant clang coming towards the bedroom. It stopped at the door, opened it, and crashed onto the floor. It took a moment for the entrance to open for a certain legless cylinder to arrive.  
The can of spinach had been discombobulated in the cameo she had, but had forgiven everyone. It wasn’t any of their faults, she thought. It was… it was that… red… guy. It was his fault, whoever he was.  
The can lifted herself up, swung her body forward, and let herself fall from that tiny height. She did this until she was at the side of a bed. She crawled up the side of it, and flicked the lamp’s weird nose switch to the on position when she got to him.  
The lamp, startled, shouted out in confusion.  
“Ey!” The spinach can’s childlike accent barked at the lamp. “Y’r havin’ a dream?”  
The lamp buzzed out for a second, but answered, “Well, yeah.”  
“Ya havin’ a good or bad dream?”  
“…Good. Why?”  
The can seemed to smile at the split separating the two parts of her body. “Just askin’.”  
The lamp chuckled and closed his eyes again. “Alright.”  
As his head (body???) lowered, the lamp felt his lampshade being patted. It swung back, went forward, and was hit back again. The lamp sighed, grabbed the shade, and lifted his face.  
The spinach can was still there, and a hand was ready to tap the lamp’s lampshade again. She noticed the lamp awake, and asked another question.  
“What's it about?”  
The lamp hesitated, but loudly sighed. “You know that boy? The blue haired boy? It's about his suffering.” On that note, the lamp shut his eyes again, letting go of the shade.  
The tapping continued after a couple seconds, slightly more rapid this time. The exhausted lamp tried to ignore it, but the can was the master of getting people's attention.  
“Ey! Ey! Don't you wanna know what I've been dreamin’ about? Hello? Wake up!”  
The lamp gritted his teeth. Sure, Spinach was his friend, but she could be as annoying as trying to tell someone stubborn that they're wrong sometimes.  
“Hellooo? Can't ya’ hear me? Wakey wakey-”  
“-WHERE'S THE BAKEY,” the lamp yelled, suddenly throwing his face towards the unsuspecting can.  
The spinach can was stunned for a second, but didn't forget what she was about to say.  
“So, do you wanna know?”  
The lamp slowly blinked. “If I have to, sure.”  
The can opened her mouth in a happy way and leaned against the lamp.  
“Well, I got a dream where I got legs! It was fun! I was so tall! I could've been taller than Dad!” She lowered her voice. “Don't tell him I was, alright?”  
“Mmhmm,” the lamp muttered.  
“Thanks! I also got another dream where Sketch drew me. I think I was a natural-born model then. And the bed-the best part is I could see better after that! Magic!”  
The lamp held back a giggle. Sketchbook wasn't exactly magic, but she could do some pretty neat things! She gave herself legs, so she could probably fix Spinach’s lopsided eyes.  
“There's another dream I'd like to tell you about. But ya… ya gotta promise me you won't laugh at me.”  
The lamp cocked his head in confusion. “Laugh? Is it a funny dream?”  
The spinach can took a deep breath. “Not... really…”  
“What's it about, then?”  
The lamp could feel the can shift. “Well… it had you in it… and…”  
“...and…?”  
“A-and we kinda… w-we… kinda…”  
The lamp had an idea of what Spinach was trying to say already, but he was silent.  
“We, uh… we… may or may not have… k-kissed.”  
The lamp grinned at both knowing he was right and the can’s voice crack on the last word.  
“...Wipe that smug look off your face, Lux.”  
“H-huh?” The lamp hadn't even noticed the can had been looking at him, and he looked down to see her flustered face peering up at him.  
The can let out a huff of air. “Ah-course, you'd think it's a good dream. Because ALLL dreams are-”  
The lamp put a hand over her mouth. “Shush. I've got something to say about that dream, if that's alright?”  
Spinach hesitantly nodded as Lamp moved his hand away. “You're probably gonna kiss me, aren't ya?”  
“D-depends,” Lamp wheezed out, slightly embarrassed that his plan was already foiled. “Depends if you'd be alright with it.”  
Spinach was silent for a second, but snorted as she turned her body to the lamp. “Y're a nerd, you know that?”  
The lamp’s cheeks started glowing dark indigo upon hearing “nerd”, but he grinned and leaned towards the can of greens.  
The can grabbed the lamp’s shoulders and pressed her lips against his.  
Being sentient objects that didn't need to breathe, the two stayed like this for a while. During this time, Lamp had put an arm around Spinach's body, and the other hand was gently grasping the ends of the vegetables coming out of the can's head, meanwhile, one of the can's hands was wrapped around the lamp’s body, and the other was still on his shoulder.  
After a while, Spinach pulled away from the kiss. She took the hand that was on Lamp’s shoulder and covered her mouth with it.  
“Well… th-that was…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
Lamp hesitantly giggled, putting his head down to hide his sunset blue face.  
There was a short silence in the room as the two thought about something to say. Anything to say. The silence was deafening, and… wait. Silence. Dead silence.  
Colin had been charging in the room. He made a small humming noise while he charged, and now it was dead silent.  
Lamp looked to his right, and, yes, the computer was gone.  
Spinach noticed the lamp’s sudden fear, and asked, “Hey, are ya alright?”  
As he opened his mouth to try and answer, a third voice in the room spoke up.  
“Yes, Lamp, are you alright?”  
The top half of Spinach’s body spun around to see who the intruder was, but she shouldn’t have bothered. The digital snooper grabbed the can’s head before it could even go sideways and put it back.  
“Don’t worry, friends,” Colin cheerfully cried. “Your secret is safe with me!”  
Lamp’s upper eyelids fell in disbelief. “You’d better tape your screen, then.”  
The computer’s screen had been showing the words “Tin Lamp” on it, but it was now three dots as he realized it.  
“Your secret is hard to keep,” the computer replied, not as cheerfully as before.  
Spinach chuckled. “Ya wanna know what’ll be even harder to hide?”  
Lamp looked at the can, mortified. “You wouldn’t-!”  
“What? A picture? A video?”  
“BOTH, COLIN!”  
“Spin, PLEASE-”  
“COLIN GET THE CAMERA READY I AM ABOUT TO SMOOCH THE HELL OUT OF THIS NERD”

**Author's Note:**

> god i was really touch starved


End file.
